


Write Your Name

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: also hi im back with more jackcrutchiedavey content bc im a sucker for it, also kind of a soulmate au??, but don't worry, none of the characters are straight okay thanks bye, thats important, this will be very gay just be patient, trans!crutchie, very vaguely based on a soulmate au idea i guess, yes the first chapter has jack and katherine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: When you fall in love with someone, their name will show up on your skin. Sometimes, these people don't love you back. When your love fades, the name does the same. If they break your heart, the name disappears and instead leaves a scar.Jack Kelly was in love with a girl named Katherine Plumber, and her name was on his skin, and his on hers. Then his name began to fade, and once it was gone, her name disappeared and left a scar on his skin.Later he meets a boy named David Jacobs. He doesn't want him to fade away.





	1. Names Can Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Sup fuckers I'm back with more JackCrutchieDavey because I just love it a lot. Hope you're ready.
> 
>  
> 
> NOW LISTEN! I know the first chapter is very heavily focused on Jack and Katherine but it will be Very Gay later on so stick with me here!!  
> Hope you enjoy!! Tumblr is @bentylershook !!

Jack Kelly and Katherine Plumber. Ask anyone and they’d say they were great together. Soulmates, they might say. Though others would call them silly, Katherine included. They were good friends for a while even before their names showed up on each other. Katherine’s name showed up on the inside of Jack’s left forearm, and Jack’s name showed up on Katherine’s neck. She honestly hated it’s placement. She couldn’t hide it from her father on her neck, concealer didn’t work, and he already made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want her dating until college. She was in her senior year of high school and at that point she just thought the rule was stupid anyway, but she still knew he wouldn’t be happy. He also hated Jack, which didn’t help any either. After his name showed up on her neck, her dad was furious and wouldn’t let her speak to him for close to a week. He tried to make it longer but Katherine stopped listening to him. He never stopped hounding her about it though, constantly reminding her that Jack was ‘no good’ and would be ‘nothing but trouble.’

“Even your name is outrageously obnoxious in my day-to-day life.” She had said when she got to school one day.

“Oh shut up, you love me, and you can’t say you don’t! You got my name to prove it.” Katherine smacked his arm and they separated to go to their classes.

They surprisingly stayed together into college, but it wasn’t hard considering they were going to the same school. Katherine’s father wanted her to go to some prestigious school, but she didn’t want to go. It could have been that she didn’t want to do what her father wanted, or it could have been that he wanted her to major in business, but she went against him and went to the local college instead. That’s where Jack went too, for their art program, and a lot of their other friends went there as well. A few went a few hours away to a different college but none were too far. They all hung out as often as they could. They always had little get togethers on the weekends, and anyone who was able to show up could. The plan was always the same, every Saturday, anyone able to go would show up at Jack and Crutchie’s apartment. Even if there were few people available that weekend, the one’s who weren’t busy would still hang out, it was tradition at this point. Even in high school they’d meet up at Jack’s house almost every Saturday because Medda was perfectly fine with it as long as they didn’t break anything. They hung out a lot during the summers in high school too, of course. They were always hanging out, the whole lot of them. Medda couldn’t go two weeks during the summer without seeing at least five of them all together hanging out. Medda was certain it would stay the same in college too.

The reason it was always at Jack and Crutchie’s apartment was because it was the best apartment out of everyone’s in the group. Well, except for Katherine’s, but she wouldn’t let any of them near her place. She did occasionally go to the Saturday get together’s though, even the one’s in high school. It was less frequent then, but after she started dating Jack in senior year she started going more often. When college started everyone thought it would change, but they just kept doing it and it stuck. There were more times when there was a small amount of people that came because the others were busy studying for tests coming up or they had a shift they had to take, but they never stopped the routine. They kept the routine all through their first year of college, and then had another final party at the end of the year with all of them. They didn’t plan to keep it up through the summer because anyone could stop by whenever they wanted then so it wasn’t necessary. They knew they’d plan bigger ‘parties’ in the summer though, similar to their end of year one. There probably wouldn’t be many but they at least wanted to have a few.

Along with the traditional Saturday get togethers, Jack and Crutchie made a new traditional movie night for the two of them during their first year in college. Every Friday night they watch a movie together in the lounging area, and then the next day the guys come over. They both enjoyed their movie nights because it was a nice way to just chill at the end of the school week before they hung out with a bunch of the guys the next day. It was often disney movies, per Crutchie’s request, but they’d also watch the occasional comedy movie to make them laugh. Or they’d watch a really bad movie so they could make fun of it and laugh together. It was normally the highlight of every week for Crutchie. Katherine joined sometimes, which Crutchie didn’t mind too much since it wasn’t often, but he preferred it just as him and Jack.

Jack and Katherine did work great together as a couple, but some of the guys were surprised that they stayed together throughout their whole first year of college. Sure, many of the others had too, but it was different with all of them. They’d had their strong bonds for years, they knew they’d never separate. Like Specs and Romeo, or Mush and Blink. Hell, even Race and Spot, and those two hated each other for at least two years before they even became friends. They all grew close to each other over years and years. It would take something catastrophic to break any of them up. Katherine and Jack hadn’t known each other that long though. Sure, they met at the beginning of freshman year of high school, but that was only a little over three years before they got together senior year. All of the guys were happy that Jack was happy of course, they were just surprised it lasted so long.

Jack wasn’t surprised though, he really liked Katherine. Sure he was told he fell hard and fast for plenty of people, but Katherine felt different. Besides, she fell for him too so what was the matter? They got along great too. They constantly messed with each other, but as a team they were great. Hanging out together and going on dates was never boring between the two of them. They’d always find things to talk about, they laughed at each other’s jokes, and all in all they just always had a great time. Jack was happy with Katherine, and he was so glad that she was happy with him too.

Katherine had been busy throughout the end of the year and into the summer though. She got a new job at one of those news websites, and she was excited to be working there, but they keep her pretty busy. She had also been spending time with a girl she met at the end of the year that went by the name of Sarah. They really clicked apparently, and they hung out a lot so she didn’t spend as much time with Jack. They had also found out that Sarah needed a new roommate and Katherine needed a new apartment for the next year, so she moved in with her too. Jack didn’t mind much, he hung out with Crutchie instead, which was completely fine by the both of them. It’s not like they didn’t see each other at all, Katherine still came by at least once a week. She was just busy and could barely manage more than that.

Jack noticed something maybe two weeks into the summer, he thought he’d seen it earlier but he figured his eyes were playing tricks on him, but no. His name was fading on Katherine’s neck. It was too light now compared to her name on his arm. He didn’t want to mention it, maybe nothing was wrong and he really was imagining things. He couldn’t though, could he? It was nowhere near as opaque as it had once been, he couldn’t just be imagining that. He couldn’t just be seeing things. There was no way. He didn’t want to believe it though. Katherine’s name was still very opaque on his arm, he still loved her. Apparently she didn’t love him anymore and that was painful to think about. He expected her to break up with him, and he was waiting for it as he kept seeing his name fading more and more each time he saw her. It didn’t happen though, she just seemed to be distancing herself. That hurt more, in Jack’s opinion. He just wanted the break up to be over because he knew it was coming. He didn’t want her to drag it out. He couldn’t really say this to her though, so he was stuck waiting in agony. He whined to Crutchie very frequently about this.

“It was practically gone last week Crutch! And look how dark mine still is! I know the break up is coming, but I still love her. I wish she’d just come out and do it though, just so it can be over.” It had been about a month since Jack first noticed his name fading on Katherine’s neck. It was Friday and they were both back from work but they hadn’t gone to start their movie night yet. Crutchie sighed as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. He was currently laying down with his head in Crutchie’s lap.

“I’m sorry Jack, but you know Katherine. She’s probably trying to find the right way to tell you because she doesn’t want to hurt your feelings. She still cares about you.” Jack groaned and sat up.

“Well her not doing it when I can clearly see my name fading _is_ hurting my feelings! I just want it done with so I can get over her and move on, preferably.” Crutchie instinctively puts a hand on his thigh where he knows a name is. A specific name. The name of a dear friend of his that he’s too afraid to show, in case he doesn’t have his name. He always hopes to get over him, but it doesn’t work. Maybe Jack will be in the same boat now.

“Jack, I’m sure she’ll do it eventu-” Jack’s phone went off, interrupting him. Jack pulled it out to check it and saw a text from Katherine. He showed Crutchie by turning his screen to him. Crutchie shrugged.

**KathyKath:** Hey Jack, I’m coming over. I need to talk to you about something.

“She says she’s coming over because she needs to talk to me. Do you think it’s to break up?” Jack looked to Crutchie, and he just looked so sad. He had said that he wanted to get it over with but really he wished it wasn’t happening at all.

“I don’t know Jack, maybe. Are you ready to hear it?” Crutchie reached over and rubbed his back a little.

“I guess? Ready as I’ll ever be.” Crutchie pursed his lips and reached over to give him a hug.

“It’ll be alright, Jack. It won’t be the end of the world. I’ll go out and buy some ice cream and other snacks while she’s here and if she doesn’t break up with you we can still have the ice cream while we watch the movie because it just sounds really good right now.” Jack laughed and Crutchie smiled. Better than having him cry, that’s for sure. 

“Thanks Crutch, you’re the best.”

“I know.”

Crutchie led the two of them to the lounging area and they sat on the couch. Katherine didn’t live far but they didn’t know if she was coming from her and Sarah’s apartment or not so they didn’t know when she’d get there. Crutchie was about to ask if Jack wanted him to leave before she got there when there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Jack,” Katherine gave him a nervous smile when he opened the door, “can I come in?” Crutchie came to the door then and pretended to look surprised at Katherine standing there.

“Hey Kath, I was just heading to the store! Did you want anything?” Katherine looked really anxious, and he felt a little bad.

“No, I’m fine. I don’t think I’m staying long, just have to talk to Jack.” Jack and Crutchie moved back to let her in.

“Okay! I’ll be back soon Jack!” Then Crutchie was out the door. Jack shut it behind him and went over to sit on the couch. He motioned for Katherine to sit next to him, and she did. She took a deep breath before turning to him.

“I have something to explain.”


	2. Friends are the Best Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie and Jack eat ice cream and watch Moana together to hopefully cheer Jack up.

“Okay, then explain.” Jack wasn’t entirely sure what to say because he knew what was coming. He thought Katherine could tell that he knew too. She sighed and moved her hair, that had been moved to cover the place where Jack’s name was specifically. Only Jack’s name wasn’t there, not even fading anymore, it was just gone. It felt weird seeing Katherine’s neck without his name there. Even while it was fading it was still there, now it was just gone. After so long seeing it there all the time, it was weird to see her neck without his name. He felt a pang in his chest.

“I think you’ve noticed that your name on my neck was, well, fading. I knew you could see it, but I didn’t know how to talk to you about it. I didn’t want it to fade, I really didn’t. I loved you, and I still really like you and care about you. Just because I don’t have your name on my neck anymore doesn’t change that.” Jack let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Of course it hurt, but it hurt less than expected. Maybe because he expected it, and that lessened the blow. Jack did have a few questions though.

“Was there anything specific that caused it to fade? Was it something I did?” Katherine’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

“It wasn’t anything you did I promise!” Jack nodded and looked away. She didn’t deny that there was something, but how could it not have been something he did?

“There was something though?” Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he felt like he maybe deserved to know. Katherine sighed and clasped her hands together before pulling them apart again.

“It’s easier if I just show you, I guess.” She then showed him the inside of her left ring finger. Written very small was the name Sarah. He thought he understood now. It wasn’t anything he did, she just fell for Sarah and his name faded before her’s came in.

“After hanging out with her so much, I realized just how much I like her, and I fell hard. Your name began to fade, and I knew what was happening. Then her name showed up and your’s faded away entirely. I’m so sorry Jack, I still really care about you and I want you to know that. I just obviously can’t continue this relationship when I love somebody else.” Jack just nodded, not really trusting himself to speak at the moment. He stood up from the couch, followed by Katherine, and they shared a hug that was a little awkward.

“I guess I can understand that.” They pulled apart and Katherine readjusted her hair to cover her neck. She didn’t have to, but she felt like it.

“Listen, Jack, I know it’s cheesy and stupid but I want to maybe stay friends? I’ll give you time and all that, but we were great friends before we even dated and I don’t want that to go away. We also have the same friend group, but you did know them longer and I wouldn’t want to intrude. You can say no if you want, but consider it maybe? I do still care about you, and I don’t just want to lose you completely. I’ll let you think about it, and Crutchie will probably be getting back soon, so I’ll go.” She smiled at Jack one last time before heading out the door. Jack sat back down on the couch and stared at the table in front of him. Thankfully he was alone for only a short time because Crutchie came back soon after Katherine left with the ice cream and other snacks.

“Jack, I’m back! Oh, you’re still right here.” Crutchie chuckled as he walked over to Jack on the couch. He thought he’d be back in his room so he was going to yell to him that he was back before he saw him still sitting on the couch. He put the bag of stuff from the store onto the table in front of the couch before grabbing two spoons from the kitchen for their ice cream.

“Crutch, you’re a gem.” Crutchie snorted as he sat next to him on the couch and grabbed out the pints of ice cream. Cookie dough for Jack and strawberry for Crutchie.

“So, what happened? You okay?” Crutchie opened his ice cream and took a bite, Jack did the same. 

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought, thankfully, but it still hurts. Ya know?” Jack frowned and looked away from Crutchie.

“Yeah, I get that. Do you know why it faded? I mean, there doesn’t have to be a strict reason, emotions are weird. I just don’t know how anyone can stop liking you. Look at you, you’re a catch.” Just as Crutchie was saying it, Jack was scooping a very large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, and it almost got everywhere as Jack started laughing.

“There is actually a reason, but thanks for making me almost make a huge mess on the couch you ass.” Crutchie just giggled at him.

“Okay, so you said there was an actual reason, what was it?” Crutchie was sitting cross-legged on the couch, turned so he could face Jack. Jack was still sitting mostly forward, but his body was turned slightly towards Crutchie.

“She fell in love with someone else. Sarah, her new roommate. My name was fading, then Sarah’s popped up and mine completely disappeared.” Crutchie nodded, he guessed he could understand that. Sarah and Katherine seemed to be getting closer from the minute they met, and when you get close to someone it’s not hard to fall for them. Crutchie knows from experience.

“What about her’s? Did Katherine’s name disappear from your arm?” Jack looks shocked. He hadn’t looked at his arm yet, he hadn’t thought of it somehow. He turned his arm to look at the inside. Her name was gone, it was no longer there. In it’s place was a scar resembling the letter ‘K.’

“It’s gone, but now there’s a scar in the shape of a ‘K’ where it was. A physical scar from a breakup instead of just an emotional one. Cool.” Jack sort of shrugged it off but he glared down at his ice cream as he continued eating it.

“Come on now, it can’t be that bad. Besides, you’ll be over her in no time and onto another girl, right?” Crutchie offered him a small smile but he just sighed.

“I don’t know, Crutchie! I really did love Kath, and fuck, I still do! The scar kind of proves it! My name didn’t leave a scar on her because she stopped loving me and it faded. I didn’t stop loving her so instead of fading her name was basically removed and now there’s a scar. Katherine was different, Crutch. I don’t think I can just bounce back from this one.” Crutchie frowned. He meant to make him feel better, not worse.

“Okay, so getting over her will take time, but it will happen! And then you’ll be good as new!” Jack gave Crutchie a small smile at that and continued eating his ice cream.

“There was something else, too.” Jack scooped more ice cream into his mouth.

“Oh yeah, what?” Crutchie was curious as to what else Katherine might have said.

“She said she wanted to still be friends because we were already such good friends before we even started dating, and she doesn’t want to completely lose me because she still cares about me or whatever.”

“That’s good! What did you tell her?” Crutchie was happy, he actually liked Katherine and he didn’t want to lose her as a friend either if he was being honest.

“She wouldn’t really let me answer. She just asked, said she’d give me time to think it over, then she left.” Crutchie was less happy with that, but he was sure Jack would want to be friends with her still.

“Okay well, what do you think? Do you want to still be friends with her?”

“I mean, maybe? I need time to think Crutchie.” Crutchie nodded, he understood.

“Okay, that’s fine. I understand. Don’t take too long though because she might take it as a no and then fly to Japan and never be heard from again.” Jack laughed. Crutchie could always make him laugh even when he didn’t feel like it.

“So, movie?”

“Sure, what one do you want to watch?”

“Moana?” Crutchie looked surprised. He’s normally the one suggesting they watch disney movies.

“You want to watch Moana? Aren’t I the one that normally asks for disney movies?” Jack glared at him.

“What, I can’t like disney movies too? I want something comforting, let me live.” Crutchie laughed but got up to put Moana in anyway. He sat down and started fast forwarding through the previews when Jack set down his empty pint of ice cream on the table.

“Did you already finish your’s?” Crutchie looked at Jack incredulously. He was maybe halfway done with his.

“Yes, why are you shocked? You’ve seen me eat more ice cream in one sitting before. What other snacks did you get?” Crutchie laughed as Jack reached for the store bag and pulled out the bag of hershey’s kisses.

“Jesus Jack, slow down! You’ll upset your stomach if you eat so fast.”

“I’m eating away my feelings, shut up.” Crutchie almost spit out his ice cream when Jack said that, causing Jack to laugh too. The movie had been on the selection screen for a bit at that point, so Crutchie pressed play and kept eating his ice cream as Jack munched away on the hershey’s kisses.

Crutchie watched Jack more than the movie. He’d argue it was because he wanted to make sure he was doing okay, but that’d be a lie. Well, not a total lie. He did care about whether or not he was doing okay, but he also just liked to stare at Jack when he wouldn’t notice. He really liked Jack. Or really, he loved Jack. He had his name to prove it. On his upper thigh on his right leg, being his bad leg. His name showed up a few months after he came out to Jack as trans back in middle school. They met in elementary school though, and he of course didn’t even know he was a boy back then. He didn’t even know you could get someone’s name on you that young, but he did. He’s had Jack’s name on him ever since, never even once getting close to fading. He wasn’t sure if it ever would either. Maybe what happened to Jack would happen to Crutchie. Jack would somehow break his heart, leave him behind or something, and his name would just become a scar in the shape of a ‘J’ forever.

“Crutch? You alright? You always sing along to Moana.” Crutchie had gone from looking at Jack to looking at the TV but he was zoning out and wasn’t paying attention.

“Oh, sorry. Zoned out for a second. Damn, I missed You’re Welcome!” He pouted and crossed his arms.

“That was your own fault, bud.” Jack laughed at him but went back to watching the movie. Crutchie did too.

Crutchie finished his ice cream, that was mostly melted at that point, and then forced Jack to share the hershey’s kisses. He really didn’t want to, but finally agreed when Crutchie reminded him that he bought them. They continued watching the movie, and Crutchie sang along to all of the songs. Jack even sang along with Crutchie to the last few as well. When the movie ended, Crutchie yawned. It wasn’t even eight o’clock yet and he was tired. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s not even eight yet, and you’re yawning? Is it someone’s bedtime already?” Crutchie threw one of the couch pillows at him.

“Shut up, unlike you my job starts early in the morning so I still have to get up early during the summer and I’m tired. Quoting you from earlier, ‘Let me live my life.’” Jack stuck his tongue out at him and Crutchie reciprocated.

Crutchie got off the couch and went to his room to change into pajamas. He’d probably be awake for a few more hours on his laptop or something, but getting comfy was always great. He changed into a shirt and shorts and was about to crawl into bed when he figured he should say goodnight to Jack first. He walked back out to the lounge room, but Jack wasn’t there. He checked his room, and there he was on his bed, finger running over the new scar on his arm. Crutchie frowned, he really was torn up over this.

“Jack, you need to stop dwelling on it, okay? Get into some pajamas, maybe paint a bit or play a game or something to distract yourself, then go to bed. You’ll only feel worse if you dwell on it.” Jack jumped a bit when Crutchie came into the room. He sighed, and nodded.

“You’re right Crutch. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Jack.” Crutchie went back to his room but he couldn’t stop worrying about Jack. He hoped he’d be okay soon, he hated seeing him so beat up about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! My plan is to post every other day, considering so far I've been writing at least one chapter daily. As long as I keep that up, updates will be frequent! You can also find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


	3. The History of Jack and Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks about his friendship with Crutchie over the years. Also some of the other guys come over and hang out.

Jack was still upset the next day, but thankfully it was summer so there was no guarantee that the guys would show up today. A few may swing by every now and then, but there was no huge ‘party’ with all of them. Jack was very grateful, he didn’t want to do much more than lay in bed, maybe hang out with Crutchie. Crutchie could always cheer him up, no matter how he was feeling. It was one of his favorite things about him. His almost constant happiness was contagious and just being in a room with him could cheer you up. Jack thought that’s what drew him to Crutchie in the first place.

They met in elementary school, Crutchie hadn’t even known he was a boy then. He still went by the nickname Crutchie back then though, he always had. They were in the fourth grade, and Crutchie came new into the class. When the teacher had him introduce himself he said that nobody had to call him by his real name, they could call him Crutchie. He said it’d be easier to remember because of the crutch he had to lug around. Then he gave the class a big smile and the class laughed.

“Sweetie, don’t you think they ought to call you by your real name?” The teacher had said, a look of worry on her face. Crutchie frowned and shook his head no.

“I like being called Crutchie! I don’t want to be called by my real name.” The teacher sighed, but agreed. From then on, he was Crutchie.

Jack talked to him as soon as he got the chance. The new kid was funny and he wanted a new friend. Jack was always looking for new friends. Not all of them stuck, but the ones that did were great. He only had two other friends at the time, his friend who he called Spot and his other friend who he called Race. He nicknamed them that for specific reasons. Spot was Spot because he was a troublemaker and got a lot of bruises on his arms and legs from running into stuff all the time. Race was Race because he really liked hotwheels and he liked racing them on this big track his uncle helped him make in his garage. The two of them still barely got along, they didn’t like each other much. At least, that’s what they claimed, but Jack would disagree. He thought the new kid would be a perfect fit. They immediately connected and they’d practically been best friends ever since. Crutchie’s mom was a little concerned that Crutchie’s new best friend was a boy, but she didn’t mind too much. Especially after they got into middle school and Crutchie found out he was trans. He had come out to Jack first, a sobbing mess, and Jack held him until he calmed down.

“Crutchie, hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to be a girl, Jack! I’m not a girl! I don’t act like a girl and I don’t want to. I don’t feel like a girl at all!” Jack didn’t understand at first, but after some explaining from Crutchie when he calmed down, he understood. He pulled him into a huge hug.

“Crutchie, I want you to know I love you no matter what. You’ve been my best friend since the day we met, nothing could ever change that. So you’re a boy, fine with me! Maybe now people can stop asking us when we’re gonna date!” Crutchie had laughed at that and then they talked for a while.

Crutchie knew he didn’t want to tell his mom right away, he didn’t know how she’d take it. He also told Jack to keep using the she/her pronouns for him until he was out to everyone. Jack understood completely. Not too long after that though, Crutchie actually came out to Medda. Medda had seemed so much like a motherly figure, she felt like his second mom. She was delighted to know that he trusted her with such sensitive information, but she said she’d guard it with her life and would never tell a soul. Crutchie believed her. Weeks later, Crutchie was gifted his first ever binder from Medda. He had been so happy he cried, so then Jack cried, and then Medda, and everyone became a blubbering mess.

He came out to Spot and Race next. He’d known them the longest along with Jack and he trusted them with the information. They were completely cool with it, and said they thought Crutchie was an amazing boy already. Slowly after that he came out to all of the guys, everyone being totally supportive. His next step was to come out to his mom, but he was nervous. He knew that she loved him, but he’d never heard her thoughts about that sort of thing and didn’t know where she stood. He was also afraid that she’d say he was too young. He’d seen many stories like that when he read stuff about being trans. He wasn’t though, he knew he was a boy. He finally told her at the end of his eighth grade year. She was slightly confused about the concept, but accepted him with open arms. She planned to get him a haircut as soon as he wanted and when she was told that Medda had bought him a binder, she said that he’d have to thank her for her. He was so happy that his mom accepted him. His hair was already generally short, he’d convinced his mom to let him get a pixie cut after he found out he was trans, but it had grown out since then, so he was definitely okay with a new haircut.

They’d always been inseparable since they met. Jack had seen Crutchie at some of his lowest points, and vice versa. Jack had seen Crutchie get impossibly angry, which was scary to tell the truth, and helped him calm down. Crutchie always knew how to cheer him up, calm him down, make him laugh. He knew where he was ticklish, to his dismay, and he knew how to push his buttons, though he rarely did. Crutchie knew everything about him, and he liked to think he knew everything about Crutchie. He of course couldn’t be sure about that, because if he didn’t know everything, he wouldn’t know he didn’t know everything. 

Jack was shaken from his thoughts with a text from Race. He didn’t know why he was reminiscing on his friendship with Crutchie, but he didn’t mind it. He rolled over in his bed to grab his phone that was currently charging. It was too bright when he opened it, so he turned down the brightness before checking the text.

**Asshole Higgins:** yo a bunch of us were planning on heading over today so were all coming together hope thats okay

Jack groaned but shot back a quick reply anyways.

**JackieBoy:** Yeah thats fine

Jack got out of bed to get dressed before heading to Crutchie’s room. That boy could sleep forever if you let him. He walked into the Crutchie’s room only to find that he wasn’t in there. He heard some noises from the kitchen and figured that’s where he was. He didn’t know why or how he was awake though. It was always Jack that woke up first on the weekends, and he’d wake Crutchie up so he didn’t sleep all day and mess up his schedule. When he walked into the kitchen, Crutchie was there making eggs.

“What are you doing up?” He leaned against the counter, watching Crutchie cook.

“Race texted me saying that some of the guys were coming over later and the notification woke me up. I decided to come out here and make us some breakfast before they all pile in and eat all of our food.” Jack laughed but nodded, they always did.

“We have to get food tomorrow anyway if we want dinners this week. It’s your turn to shop, you know what to get.” Crutchie rolled his eyes.

“I do know what to get, but do you have any requests for extra stuff? More ice cream? Some chips?” Jack smiled wide at Crutchie.

“Well since you _suggested it_ , more ice cream wouldn’t be horrible.” Crutchie raised the spatula as if to hit Jack with it.

“You know what is horrible. You are. You’re horrible.” He brought the spatula back down and continued making the eggs.

“You still love me though!” He ran out of the kitchen before Crutchie was able to threaten him with the spatula again. Crutchie sighed and shook his head.

“Sadly, I do,” He murmured to himself, “they’re done! Come get some.” He dished up half of the eggs and left the other half for Jack. Jack ran back into the kitchen and dished up quickly before meeting Crutchie on the couch. He took a bite and made a sound of contentment.

“You’re such a good cook.” Crutchie shoved his shoulder.

“I’m an okay cook. Mediocre at best. You just think it’s good because you can barely cook macaroni and cheese.”

“Fair, but that doesn’t mean your food isn’t good!” Crutchie just chuckled at him and they continued eating. Jack grabbed the remote and he turned on the TV, but nothing good seemed to be on and he got bored.

“Have you thought about Katherine’s proposition?” Jack was caught off guard with the question. He hadn’t actually thought of Katherine since he got out of bed.

“Not really. I don’t know, Crutch. I agree with her, we had a great friendship and I don’t really want to lose her forever because we broke up! I would just need some time.” Crutchie placed a hand on his knee.

“Think it over some more, just to be sure. Don’t make a decision you aren’t one hundred percent on. Words of wisdom from the great Nancy Morris.” Jack clapped his hands together as if in prayer after Crutchie said his mother’s name and he laughed. They finished eating, and Crutchie took their plates back to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Jack had dish duty, he could deal with them later.

Jack and Crutchie just hung out on the couch for a while, talking like normal. The guys weren’t coming by too late, so really they were just waiting for them to show up. Which happened to be at two o’clock on the dot. Jack and Crutchie heard someone knock on the door, and they could hear Race on the other side of it. They looked at the time and were shocked at how precise the timing was. They were also shocked that they knocked for some reason. They both went to the door to open it.

“Hey boys!” Race rushed into the apartment and immediately claimed a seat on the couch. Crutchie rolled his eyes. Then, one by one, the other boys came filing in. Spot, Blink, Mush, Elmer, Specs, Romeo, Henry, Jojo, and Albert. It was almost everyone, which Jack was not expecting at all. He expected a few of them. Race and Spot sure, maybe Blink and Mush, maybe Romeo. He did not expect practically everyone. Race’s text did say ‘a bunch’ though, so he couldn’t say he wasn’t warned.

“Sure fellas, make yourselves at home!” Sarcasm was laced in Jack’s voice and they just laughed at him.

They all hung out like they usually did, talking about interesting things that happened recently. It could be something from one of their jobs and a stupid customer, could be something stupid one of their roommates did, could be anything. Crutchie kept wondering if Jack was going to bring up what happened with Katherine. He definitely didn’t have to, it just happened, but he felt like he normally would tell the group something like that. He didn’t have to bring it up though, Spot noticed Katherine’s name missing from his arm.

“Hey Jack, why isn’t Katherine’s name on your arm anymore?” The room went silent, and Jack frowned.

“She broke up with me. Uh, yesterday, actually. She started falling for someone else, my name faded from her neck, then the new person’s name showed up and mine disappeared for good. Katherine’s name disappeared from me too, leaving a physical scar in the shape of a ‘K.’” He shrugged and took another sip of his coke.

“Wait, that’s it? She dumped you, and that was it?” Race seemed almost like he was getting mad on Jack’s behalf, which would have been funny, but he didn’t need to.

“No. She asked, even though it sounded cheesy, if we could still be friends afterwards. We were friends before we started dating and she doesn’t want to really lose me forever.”

“So you guys are still friends?” Blink piped up.

“I haven’t answered her yet, I’m still thinking.”

“Well stop thinking! It’s a good idea Jack! She obviously doesn’t like, hate you, or anything! You guys were a great team before you even started dating. I think you should agree to still be friends with her.” Mush smiled at Jack and he groaned.

“I’d still need time though! I can’t just immediately be her friend again!”

“So tell her that. Say you accept her offer of still being friends, but you still need time before you’ll actually be at that point.” Spot shrugged, disinterested.

“I hate it when you’re smart.”

“So that’s why you hate me all the time.” Spot smirked as Jack glared. He pulled out his phone to text Kath.

**JackieBoy:** I’d like to still be friends too. I’ll still need time before I’m totally okay with that and all, but I want you to know that when I am, we can go back to being friends again.

**KathyKath:** Thank you, Jack. It means a lot. Take all the time you need, I’ll be right here!

The response was almost immediate, and he smiled a little.

“Great, I texted Kath. Now let’s move to a different topic that isn’t about me, please.” The guys laughed, but conversation continued like usual after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


	4. A Newcomer has Arrived!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new comes and knocks and Jack and Crutchie's apartment door.

Throughout the next week, Jack was still pretty upset. Crutchie always helped cheer him up, but he just was still feeling off. He hadn’t drawn or painted in a while, and he wanted to, he just couldn’t figure out what to draw. His inspiration was running dry. Crutchie wasn’t an art person, so he didn’t know how to help him exactly. Crutchie was more of a music person, he could play piano, but actual art, like drawing and painting, was not something he could do.

Jack had been texting with Katherine later in the week though. He felt maybe talking to her would help get his inspiration back. It didn’t, but it was helping him a little with not feeling so sad. Practically not speaking to her at all after talking so often had really set him off balance, so talking with her again helped. Sure, he was still upset about the break up, but talking with her and being friendly seemed to be helping quite a bit. It made Crutchie happy, knowing that Jack wasn’t super down all the time now.

The two of them were hanging out like normal, it was a Sunday and Jack hadn’t left yet to buy the week’s groceries. He still had time though, it was just hot out and he didn’t feel like getting up just yet. They were watching TV but nothing good was on. It seemed more like a lazy day for the two of them. It was an abnormally hot day and they felt like they were melting. Jack was wearing a tank top and shorts already but it didn’t help, Crutchie was wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt. He didn’t want to wear a binder in the heat, so he wore a baggy shirt and a sports bra to still at least feel comfortable. It wasn’t the best, but it was safer than wearing his binder in the skin-melting level heat. They were just slumped on the couch together, slowly melting into the cushions, when there was a knock on the door. Jack and Crutchie gave each other confused looks.

“Did you order food?”

“No, did you?”

“I wouldn’t ask you if I did, stupid.”

“Fuck off, the heat’s getting to my brain.”

“Do you think it’s one of the guys?”

“They almost never knock though.”

“Race did yesterday.”

“Yeah, but we could also hear him through the door.”

“Fair point. Then who could it be?”

“Well if you got up to answer it, you’d know.”

“I’m not wearing a binder, you get it.”

“Fuck you, that’s the best excuse there is and I can’t just argue with you about that.”

“Sometimes it has it’s perks!”

Jack groaned and peeled himself off of the couch to answer the door. He was honestly hoping if he took too long to get the door the person would just leave. He didn’t feel like dealing with anyone today, and he really had no clue who it could be at the door. If it was one of the guys and they decided to knock this time, if they didn’t get an answer right away they’d usually just barge in. This person hadn’t done that yet so it couldn’t have been one of them. Neither him nor Crutchie ordered food so it wasn’t that. He wasn’t sure who else it would be. He thought maybe Katherine, coming over wanting to talk, but she said she’d give him space. She never came over unannounced anyway, she’d always tell him if she was coming over. He got to the door and opened it to see a guy he’d never seen before. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Hi, you must be either Jack or… Crutchie? I’m assuming Jack, because you don’t have a, uh, a crutch. I’m David, David Jacobs. I’m Sarah’s brother. Uh, I’ve been looking for a new apartment and Katherine told me you guys had a spare room. She said she’d tell you guys I was coming.” He looked really nervous. Jack did not recall Katherine telling him that a guy named David Jacobs was coming over. Or that she had told a guy named David Jacobs that they had a spare room he could check out to begin with. Crutchie had been watching from the couch, and was just as confused as Jack. Just then, Jack’s phone began ringing and when he checked it, it was Katherine.

“Yes, Katherine?”

“JACK OH MY GOD I MEANT TO TELL YOU THAT SARAH’S BROTHER DAVEY WAS LOOKING FOR AN APARTMENT AND WOULD BE CHECKING IT OUT BUT IT SLIPPED MY MIND AND THEN THE BREAKUP AND OH GOD. SHIT. HE SHOULD BE COMING OVER NOW I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT-”

“Kath. He’s already here, it’s fine.” Jack cut her off before she went on for too long.

“Fuck, okay. I’m sorry, I meant to tell you. Be nice to him! He’s a nice guy, but he’s pretty anxious when he first meets people.”

“Okay, noted. Talk to you later, Kath.”

“Bye!” Jack moved aside and motioned for Davey to come inside, which he did. He still looked pretty nervous, but maybe a little less so now that he knew he was in the right place.

“Hey Crutchie! We have a visitor,” he turned to Crutchie, who was still on the couch, and he just raised a thumbs up, “So, Davey, you’re looking for an apartment?” Davey rolled his eyes at the nickname. Sarah had been calling him Davey for years, so then Katherine started calling him Davey after they met. He assumed she had called him Davey in the call and Jack had picked up on it.

“Yeah. Well, I’ve been looking for roommates more specifically because I can’t actually afford a place of my own.” He shrugged, and Jack began leading him towards their spare room.

“Well lucky for you, you’ve found some pretty cool dudes who happen to have a spare room. You can check it out, we can give you the glamorous apartment tour, and you can figure out if you want to stay or not!” Jack opened the door to the room and let Davey go inside to check it out. Jack walked back over to Crutchie while he was in the room to talk with him a bit.

“You okay? Like, being around him without your binder and all? You can go chill in your room and I can deal with everything if you want, I don’t mind.” Crutchie gave him a big smile. Jack always cared about Crutchie’s comfort level and it made him so happy. He was okay though. He was wearing a baggy shirt and he felt pretty okay.

“I’m fine, I promise. I’m generally comfortable right now. Besides, if he does decide to stay I want to have talked to the guy first.” He laughed and got up off of the couch to go over to where Davey was, walking out of the room.

“The room is nice. I like it.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. He was still anxious. He figured these guys were plenty nice, but he didn’t know them and he didn’t know how to act. He saw that, who he assumed to be Crutchie, had gotten off the couch now and accompanied Jack by his side. Looking at them side by side, one thing crossed Davey’s mind. Wow these guys are both very good looking and my gay ass is gonna die, isn’t it?

“Great! Here, we can show you the kitchen. I’m Crutchie, by the way. But you probably already knew that thanks to the crutch.” Crutchie laughed at himself a little as they walked the short distance to the small kitchen.

“Okay so kitchen. I like to think it isn’t too small, but it still isn’t big,” Jack started chuckling, “Jack, you literally haven’t matured past age twelve and I hate you.” He laughed some more, and Crutchie sighed.

“Anyway, we have a bit of a routine already that we’d have to fill you into if you decided to move in. Basically we alternate weekly with buying food and cooking food. When I buy the food, Jack cooks, and vice versa. We could probably easily add you into the routine though, so not to worry. Jack, is there anything else?” Jack thought for a moment, was there anything else?

“Oh! Yeah, we have this group a friends and sometimes a few will stop by throughout the day to just hang out. We have the best apartment out of everyone in the group so they come here a lot. Don’t mind them. They normally won’t come over unless either me or Crutchie are here anyway so it should be fine.” Jack looked over to Crutchie, he didn’t think there was anything else but he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, that was probably smart to mention. We also sometimes have parties with some of the guys here? During the school year they’ll come over on Saturdays and we just hang out. Sometimes not all of them are there. We were planning on having some bigger things this summer with everyone and maybe some others. Nothing too wild, we’re sure, but if you’d want to be left alone you could stay in your room and we’d make sure nobody would bother you. I think that’s it?” He raised an eyebrow at Jack. He shrugged.

“At least that’s all the important stuff. Probably, anyway. Sorry, we probably sound really stupid. We just never actively looked for another roommate and didn’t think about the things we needed to tell you beforehand because someone forgot to tell us you were coming.”

“You say that like she’s here and she can hear you, but she isn’t, so stop vague-ing her.”

“I can vague her even when she isn’t here Crutchie, fight me.”

“I literally have a weapon on hand right now do you wanna go?” He grabbed his crutch with a tighter grasp.

“Crutchie you’re gonna scare Davey away.” He glared at Jack and they both turned back to Davey, who was trying to stifle his laughter. They laughed along with him for a second.

“Okay, well I don’t see a problem here? Everything seems reasonable. Are you sure you guys don’t want to ask me anything? Make sure I’m not some crazy murderer or something?” Jack scoffed.

“You know Katherine, she trusts you, so you’re cool. No questions.” Crutchie hit his arm.

“Speak for yourself. I have some very important questions to ask Davey. First question, are you ready?” Davey looked confused but nodded.

“Uh, sure?” Crutchie took a deep breath and paused for dramatic effect.

“What are your thoughts on disney movies?” Jack burst out laughing, having been patiently waiting to hear what Crutchie was going to ask. Davey looked more confused than before.

“They’re great? Who doesn’t love a good disney movie?” Crutchie looked at him skeptically, then nodded.

“I can’t tell if you’re lying, but either way you gave the right answer. You’re good. You’ve passed.” Davey just let out a few laughs and smiled.

They talked about rent and everything, and went into more details concerning what living there would be like. They figured out what the new buying and cooking routine would be. Basically the same, but tacking Davey onto the end of it. Jack buys food and Crutchie cooks, Crutchie buys food and Davey cooks, Davey buys food and Jack cooks. It was simple enough to figure out. They talked about simple rules, though there weren’t many, and they talked about when Davey would be moving in. He figured he could probably start moving in by the end of the week, but it could be a little longer or a little shorter he wasn’t sure. Jack and Crutchie agreed to help him, and Jack gave Crutchie a skeptical look.

“Crutchie you have one free hand. I believe you are a very strong person, but I don’t think you can carry heavy boxes and bring them into the apartment on your crutch.” Crutchie brought a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“You underestimate me, Jack. I can carry small boxes! Who said I’d even try to carry the heavy ones, you’d never get me to do that work if you tried.” He turned, made a noise over his shoulder, and walked away. Jack laughed and shook his head. He exchanged numbers with Davey so he could text him when he’d be moving in, and then he left. Jack went over to Crutchie, who had made his way to the couch after leaving Jack and Davey by themselves, and flopped down on the couch beside him.

“So, what do you think about Davey?”

“I don’t know, he’s still anxious and seemed a little closed off. He seems okay though. Hopefully he’ll open up more after being around us a bit.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I don’t hate the idea of having another person around the apartment though. Do you think he’ll be a good cook?”

“Probably better than either of us.” Crutchie laughed, but agreed. Anyone could be better than Jack when it came to cooking.

“Well, looks like we’re waiting until he moves in and when it’ll be his cooking week we’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know I had been posting every other day so this is a little late but I just couldn't find my creativity but here it is now! Find me on tumbler @bentylershook


	5. Davey Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too long after their first meeting, Davey is moving into Jack and Crutchie's apartment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I WILL BE WORKING ON THIS FIC MORE OKAY I'M SORRY.
> 
> I have a lot of it planned out now, so I just really have to, you know, write it.

Not too long after meeting him, Davey texted Jack and told him he’d start moving in by the end of the week. He said it was taking a bit because he had to sort everything out in his last apartment. He’d be renting a moving truck to help get his stuff from place to place, even if he didn’t have much. The thing he thought would be the most difficult getting into the new apartment was his bed. He had his frame in multiple parts that would be easy to bring in, but the mattress could prove to be a little difficult. At least, it had been for his last apartment, but that was on the third floor of the building so that could have been the problem. The only other stuff he had were things like his desk, his dresser, his clothes, and all the small things to place around his room. Like he said, he hadn’t had much. Most of the things in his last apartment were bought by his roommate and even if they hadn’t been, he didn’t need to bring anything because Jack and Crutchie already had everything they needed anyway.

Davey was hoping they could get all of his stuff inside in one day but he wasn’t sure if they could. He just knew he wouldn’t want to go back and bring more stuff in for a second day in a row in the heat. Sure he didn’t have a lot of stuff but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be slowed down by said heat. He also figured he’d be getting the most help from Jack. He didn’t doubt that Crutchie could carry some things in on his own, he looked like he could hold his own pretty well, but it would definitely be hard carrying stuff in one handed. He did say he’d help though, so he wanted to try. Davey could respect that, as long as he didn’t carry any boxes that said fragile. Or Jack for that matter. He didn’t want anything breaking and he wasn’t sure he trusted either of them to be safe with his boxes.

The day finally came that he’d start actually moving stuff into the apartment and he was a bit nervous if he was telling the truth. He’d already met them, so it wasn’t that. The main problem was he was moving into a new space where he would normally call private, but he was sharing it with two almost-strangers. They seemed nice enough, he wasn’t worried about that, he just didn’t know them well. Anyone would be nervous, right? It wasn’t just him? He knows he gets nervous around new people a lot more than a normal person probably would, but normal people would still be nervous about moving in with people they basically just met. They had to, it’s a nerve wracking experience. Convincing himself of this made him feel a little better.

He had asked if Katherine or Sarah wanted to maybe help, just to see if he could get some extra hands, but they declined. Sarah said she didn’t want to do anything while it was so hot out and also that Davey didn’t help her move into Katherine’s apartment so she wouldn’t help him. Katherine said no because she didn’t know if Jack would be comfortable being around her again yet. If that wasn’t the case, she said she’d definitely help. Davey whined, but said he understood. He mostly just wanted someone familiar there during the move so he could feel less nervous, but he guessed he would be fine.

Davey pulled up to the apartment building in the big truck on Wednesday afternoon. He got one of the smaller ones, but it still felt too big for the small amount of stuff filling it. He hopped out of the truck and opened the back. He wasn’t sure if he should knock on the door to tell them he’s there, text Jack, or just start bringing stuff in. He didn’t think he should just start bringing stuff in, so he ruled that out. He didn’t really want to go to the door, he couldn’t explain why, he just didn’t want to. That left texting, so he decided to pull out his phone and send a text to Jack saying he was there.

David.J: Hey, I could use some help out here.

He figured that was casual enough to sound okay. He didn’t just want to write ‘Hey, I’m here’ because that was lame. He hoped what he sent was okay and didn’t come off as rude. Soon after it sent he saw Jack and Crutchie exiting the apartment and walking over to where he was, leaning against the truck. He walked around to the back and opened it up as Crutchie approached. It looked like there was such a small amount of stuff. Well, there wasn’t a lot, but the too big truck made it look like even less.

“This all you got?” Jack didn’t say it in a rude tone, he was just generally curious. The truck he and Crutchie put their stuff in when they moved into the apartment was generally the same size and it was packed with stuff. Then again, it held the stuff for both of their rooms and the rest of the apartment. Davey’s stuff was only for his room.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t have much stuff. It helps that just about everything from my last apartment was technically my roommate’s so he kept all of it. All of this stuff is just things from my room so there isn’t a lot.” He shrugged and climbed into the truck. “I was thinking we could bring in the pieces for my bed frame first and then my mattress? I was hoping we could put it together before bringing the other stuff in so we can plan and organize around it as we go?” He turned to Jack, who was still outside the truck. Jack nodded and hopped into the truck as well.

“Sounds good to me. If we have all three of us work to put the frame together it’ll go faster too. I’m thinking we can probably be done in a few hours if we work quick. Cool?”

“Cool.”

They both picked up some pieces of the frame and began carrying them out. Crutchie raised an eyebrow. Jack rolled his eyes and handed one of the pieces he grabbed to Crutchie and grabbed another. It was a wooden bed frame and it didn’t have too many pieces. Davey left the main part of the frame that actually holds the bed put together because he didn’t want to deal with taking off all the planks and definitely wouldn’t want to put them back on again. He figured he and Jack would have to carry that piece in together. His headboard had a few pieces that needed to be put back together though, it was also a bookshelf, so the shelves had to be reassembled. It only took a few trips to get all of the pieces inside, all that was left was the main frame with the planks.

“These come apart too, you know that right?” Jack chuckled as he walked carefully out of the truck backwards.

“Yeah, but I put them together the first time and I didn’t feel like taking it all apart and then immediately put it back together. Less work, are you complaining?” Jack chuckled some more and shook his head. Crutchie watched, and sometimes directed, as Jack and Davey carefully carried it into Davey’s room with the rest of the pieces. Davey ran outside to quickly shut the truck before they put the bed together. When he got back in, Jack was already getting started.

“Here, let’s put the shelf shit together first so we have an area to start.” Jack gestured to a few pieces. Davey kneeled down near Jack.

“I was thinking the same thing.” So Jack and Davey got working on building the shelf, Crutchie coming in a few seconds later with a bottle of water for all three of them and he began helping too. The frame was put together in record time, even though there was a minor disagreement between Jack and Crutchie about what went where. Soon it was put together and with a bit of help, Davey had it exactly where he wanted it in the room. When that was finished, all three went back outside to the truck. Davey immediately hopped in and he and Jack started grabbing the mattress. Crutchie took the duty of directing them again to keep them from tripping or running into anything. They brought the mattress inside and placed it on the bed frame, and Davey sat down on top of it.

“Tired already, Davey?” Jack was trying to tease Davey, but he was panting too and already reaching for his bottle of water.

“Hey, don’t act like you aren’t. You’re panting too.” He took a big drink of his water and stood up.

“Okay, let’s get the rest of the stuff in here and just be done with it.” Jack nodded and they all walked out again. Jack and Davey carried in his dresser next, and Davey told Crutchie that he could probably start bringing in some boxes if he wanted. Some of them were filled with books though and were pretty heavy. So while Davey and Jack trekked on, carrying the dresser into Davey’s room, Crutchie carried in three boxes and placed them on his bed. They placed the dresser down, and Davey moved it around until he found a place where he liked it. All that was left was his desk and then some more boxes. Like he said, not a lot of stuff. Sure, there was a good amount of boxes, but the majority were just filled with books. He had a few boxes with clothes, and then a few others with things to decorate his room.

“Okay, let’s carry in my desk and then the last bunch of boxes. Most of them are filled with books, so they’re kinda heavy.” So Jack and Davey once again worked together and carried the desk in. Crutchie found a few more boxes that weren’t too heavy and he could carry them one handed, so he carried those in as well. Then they brought in the last of the boxes and Davey felt like he could collapse on the floor; and he did. All of the boxes were placed on his bed so the only other option was the floor. Jack started laughing at him.

“Did I pick the hottest day to move in or does it just feel like the hottest day because I moved in. These are the questions that great philosophers are still trying to figure out to this day.” Jack started laughing more, and Crutchie joined in this time. Soon they were all just laughing, but then Davey sat up.

“I need to start unpacking,” he groaned, “but I really don’t want to.” He stood up and started looking at the boxes, trying to figure out which was which.

“Or, you could just move them off your bed, take out some essentials you just need for now, and deal with it tomorrow?” Crutchie made a motion with his hands like he was weighing scales, and Davey thought. He didn’t really need all of his stuff unpacked tonight, so he could do that.

“You know what, that’s a good idea.” Davey began moving his boxes to his desk and on top of his dresser and then a few were put on the floor. He began rummaging through some boxes, looking for what he needed.

“Hey when you’re done with that come out here and chill for a bit!” He heard Jack call from outside of the room and assumed he was in the lounging area. He could probably do that. He hadn’t been acting too anxious so far. Yeah, he had a bit of a reason to be focused on the task at hand, he wanted to have all of his stuff moved inside before the day was over, and he did it. He was sure he could deal with chilling in the lounging area with the two of them for a bit. He grabbed out his bedding so he could sleep on a covered bed, and a few clothes that he planned on changing into after a shower later. Davey thought about taking the truck back before they closed but he decided he could do it tomorrow. He had the truck until then anyway. Once Davey was satisfied with his room for the time being, he walked out of his room and into the lounging area. Crutchie wasn’t out there, but Jack was. He’d been wearing a t-shirt while they were bringing stuff but he had changed into a tank top it seemed. Davey sat down next to him on the couch.

“I think I can answer that philosophy question. You picked the hottest day to move.” Davey chuckled a little and nodded.

“This whole summer has felt like the hottest day so far. Hey, where’s Crutchie?” Jack nodded his head towards the door of Crutchie’s room, which was closed.

“He wasn’t feeling well, probably the heat, so he’s staying in his room for now.” Davey frowned. He hoped he was okay.

“Oh, well I hope he feels better.” There was a bit of a silence after that, but not an uncomfortable one, thank God.

“Hey Davey, I wanted to ask you, why’d you have to move out of your other place? If you don’t mind my asking.” Davey made a face and shrugged.

“Uh my old roommate just happens to be my ex boyfriend. We broke up, and I didn’t really want to continue living with my ex, you know?” Jack frowned, he felt a little bad for asking now.

“I’m sorry man. How’d you break up? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I’m just a curious person who can’t keep his mouth shut.” Davey laughed but shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t know what it was, but he told me he just didn’t love me anymore. Then uh, then his name disappeared from my skin and left a scar in it’s wake.” Jack nodded in understanding. The same thing had just recently happened to him.

“You probably heard from Katherine, but the same thing happened to me recently too. I had been dating Katherine, but she fell out of love with me and we broke up, leaving me with this scar.” Jack moved his arm closer to Davey for him to see. Davey noticed the scar resembled the letter “K.” K for Katherine.

“Mine was on my side, here,” Davey lifted up his shirt a little on his right side to show his scar, it was in the shape of an “A,” “his name was Andrew.” 

“Well hey, looks like we have something in common. Heartbreak sure is one hell of an ice breaker, huh?” Davey couldn’t help but laugh at that. It sure was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Ugh, I'm so sorry the break from this was so long but this fic is BACK!


End file.
